A Sk8er Boi Story
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: I love Avril Lavigne's song Sk8er Boi. Yeah, I know that it's kinda old, but that doesn't really matter. Rated for mild violence. JoeyXMai


A Sk8er Boi Stori  
  
By: DayDreamerz  
  
This is a songfic about Joey and Mai. YAY! The only reason that I'm writing this is because there aren't enough Joey/Mai fics. LOLZ...please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh ain't mine, uh-uh.  
  
(My comments)  
  
[thoughts]  
  
Lyrics  
  
Joey looked over at the locker next to him. It was Mai Valentine, the most popular and perfect girl in the school. All of the guys at school would drool over her, yet she preferred to remain single. [Maybe I can get her to like me} was his thoughts.  
  
He was a boy, She was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
Mai could feel Joey staring at her. She turned tense, and then he spoke.  
  
"Mai, will you please go out with me?" Were his words.  
  
"Are you Crazy? Me, the most popular girl in school, go out with a skater boy punk like you?"  
  
Joey looked disappointed and walked away, but his spirit wasn't broken. He walked off to the skate park right next to the school for his lunch period.  
  
Mai watched him walk off, and sighed. [If only I was brave enough to tell him how I really felt.]  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she, wanted him as well.   
  
In the lunchroom, Mai walked off to her cheerleading friends. They saw how fed up she was, and one of them said, "What's wrong?"  
  
She answered, "That skater boy Joey keeps on trying to ask me out."  
  
Her friends giggled, but one of them said, "Just keep on dumping him. One of these days he'll come back down to earth and realize that he'll never have a chance with you."  
  
She sighed. If only they knew that she really liked him.  
  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
She watched him skate around. He turned around and saw her staring. He grinned at her, but she quickly turned her head away.  
  
He was a Sk8er Boi. She said see you later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth  
  
All through high school, he repeatedly asked her out, and never gave up.  
  
~*~5 years pass~*~  
  
Mai sighed. She heard her baby crying again. "It must be feeding time," she muttered to herself. She was married, and divorced. But sometimes her ex-husband would come back to her house, drunk, and abuse her and her baby.  
  
5 years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
When her baby was back asleep, she sighed. There was nothing to do, so she turned on the TV. [Maybe MTV will have something good on] She turns it on, and then she's a familiar face. It was Joey! The worthless skater boi that she had dumped so many times!  
  
She turns on TV, and guess who she sees? Skater Boi rocking on MTV  
  
She called her best friend, Julie. "Julie! Look on MTV!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he awesome?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"Well, I have some tickets to see his concert later today! Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure! Of course I'll be there!"  
  
She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, she went to go see his concert.  
  
"Alright girls. I know that you've been waiting to hear this song. It's about a girl that I used to know. And my fiancée hear will be assisting me." He winked at a girl in the audience.  
  
She tags along, and stands on the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He started singing and playing on his guitar. "He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a Sk8er Boi. She said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth! 5 years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV, and guess who she sees? Sk8er Boi rocking on MTV! She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down.........He was a sk8er boi. She said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  
  
He stops, and the girl from the audience comes up to the microphone.  
  
She sings, "Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends." She glares at Mai, and then continues, "Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside."  
  
Mai couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the girl's room and started to cry. She knew that they were talking about her. [If only I was brave enough to tell him that I liked him before, I wouldn't have to suffer right now]  
  
She stopped crying when she saw another girl come in. It was Joey's fiancée! She quickly washed her face. The girl glared at her. "I guess you just couldn't take it anymore, could you?" she laughed. Mai could tell that she enjoyed watching her suffer. So she left.  
  
When she walked home, she saw an unpleasantly familiar car. It was her ex husband. He was coming back to abuse her. So she went in the back door, quietly. For some reason, her ex-husband could always come back into her house, even without a key. She knew that she needed help. She thought of who to call. When she thought of Julie, she wouldn't believe her. She would laugh, and say how much she was in love with her ex-husband. She couldn't think of anybody else, unless.........she picked up the phone book and ran to the bedroom. She looked up Joey's #, praying that he would be listed. And it was:  
  
Wheeler, Joey 789-1532  
  
She sighed, picked up the phone, and prayed that he would come.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice that she could barely recognize.  
  
"Is Joey there?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"Sure. Hold on a sec." Then she knew whom the voice belonged to. It was his fiancée!  
  
A few seconds later, Joey came to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Joey. This is Mai."  
  
"Mai! Why are you calling me! What do you want from me now?"  
  
"Joey, I live at 1531 Maple. Please come. I need you." She hung up the phone.  
  
Mai heard footsteps at the door. David was here! He opened the door, and came up to Mai. He was grabbing something. As he got closer, she saw what it was! It was here baby! David had a knife in his hand. And gave the baby a gigantic scar on the cheek.  
  
"Now I have my revenge. My revenge from when you divorced me!" he screamed.  
  
"No! Don't hurt the baby! Anything but him!" She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." He took out his knife again, and this time gave her a scar across the neck. Then he got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile...............  
  
Joey was about to leave for Mai's house, until Jessie, his fiancée, stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She questioned him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess, but there is an emergency!"  
  
"Does this have to do with that girl over the phone?"  
  
"Why do you have to butt into my business?"  
  
"Excuse me, but the last time I checked, we were engaged!"  
  
"It's an emergency!" He was about to leave, but she grabbed him and stopped.  
  
"I know whom that voice belonged to. That was the girl that dumped you 5 years ago. Why are you going back to her when you can get payback from all those times she hurt you?"  
  
"Two wrongs don't make a right."  
  
"Fine! Go! It won't be my fault if she hurts you again!"  
  
Joey stopped in hie tracks. Maybe a little revenge wouldn't hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mai looked at her baby. He was bleeding to death, and there was nothing she could do to help him. [I was so stupid to think that Joey would come] were her thoughts. She called an ambulance, and wrapped her baby into a bundle.  
  
When she got to the hospital, she looked at her baby again. He was pale, and had lost almost 2 quarts of blood.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but there is only one thing we can do for the baby other than watch it die," said the doctor sadly.  
  
"What can we do? I'll do anything to keep my baby alive!" she sobbed.  
  
"We can give him an operation, which will give him some blood to keep him alive. But the surgery will cost thousands of dollars."  
  
"I.........I don't have the money," Mai stuttered.  
  
Later that evening, when Mai got home, disappointed, Joey decided that he had to go pay her a visit. Once again, Jessie stopped him.  
  
"Are you still thinking of your high school sweetheart?" She said mockingly.  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry, but I'm really worried about her."  
  
"Well, I guess you can kiss your wedding good bye!" She threw the engagement ring to Joey and left.  
  
Mai heard a knock on the door. [Who would be visiting me at this time of day?] she thought. When she opened it, she was disappointed to see Joey there.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.  
  
"Mai, I came here to see if you were okay."  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" (Sheesh, she's having a really bad day)  
  
She left the door open, and walked away, curious to see if Joey would follow her. And he did. He followed her to her bedroom, watching her sob all the way. He noticed a fairly big scar on her neck.  
  
"Mai, where did you get that scar from? And why are you crying so hard?"  
  
"Joey, if you came earlier, none of this would've happened!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Is that all you can say, Joey Wheeler? Because you never showed up, and that I was stupid enough to think that you would come, my baby died!"  
  
Joey hated to see her cry so hard. He put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Mai, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Mai sniffled, and said, "My ex-husband came into my house drunk, and he killed my baby."  
  
Joey pulled Mai close for a quick hug. This time she let him.  
  
"Mai.........I'm sorry I didn't come," was all he could say.  
  
Mai looked at him with watery eyes, and said, "You were right not to. You had a reason not too, all because of me."  
  
Joey couldn't stand seeing Mai hurt any longer. He quickly put his lips to hers.  
  
When she broke the kiss, she said, "I'm sorry for what I did before. I wanted to tell you how much I liked you in high school, but I was too selfish." Joey didn't answer her with words. Instead, he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
(So? How do you like it? Or did it suck? This is my first songfic, so please bear with me. If you get a change, please review! Thanks!) 


End file.
